Nobody's Home
by Lyani
Summary: Azul, quando os olhos estavam abertos. Vermelho sangue nos lábios, sempre. E diversos tipos de cinza. Em tudo. Dominó/Cable


_Personagens e lugares pertencem à X-men™ _

_Fanfic __**MATURE**__ (acima de 16 anos)_

* * *

**NOBODY'S HOME**¹

* * *

_I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way  
She felt it everyday  
_

**I. **

Preto e Branco.

Azul, quando os olhos estavam abertos. Vermelho sangue nos lábios, sempre. E diversos tipos de cinza. Em tudo.

Havia o passado. E motivos de sobra para ter muitos vícios. E os gestos, o jeito de andar, a voz fria, a falta de fé, para alimentar esses vícios. No entanto, não havia nenhum. Só a tristeza.

E havia ele.

Seria um vício?

Não.

Podia viver sem ele, embora doesse. Mas já tinha tanta dor por dentro. Seria apenas mais uma.

A respiração dele era calma. O peito subindo e descendo lentamente. Os olhos fechados.

Azul, quando estavam abertos.

A mão esquerda sobre a barriga. A direita sobre a pele da coxa dela. Quente. Por isso estava quieta e não se movia. Não queria acordá-lo. Não queria acordar a si mesma.

Tinha um destino. Não, uma missão. E essa coisa de destino/missão era uma droga. Na maioria das vezes estava resignada. Mas também havia revolta. O dedo indicador da mão esquerda encontrou a cicatriz pequena na lateral da mão direita. Quebrara um espelho.

O que sete anos de azar poderia significar a alguém com tanta "sorte"? _Sorte_. Os lábios ─ vermelhos ─ se curvaram num sorriso irônico. A sorte existia, de fato. E ela tinha muita.

Mas, era sorte para quem afinal?

_I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make  
The same mistakes again_

**II.**

Não resistiu.

Acariciou a costas da mão dele em sua coxa com as pontas dos dedos. A pele era macia ali. Quente. E então não dava mais para parar.

O coração deu um salto quando ele se remexeu na cama ao toque dos dedos dela que haviam deixado a mão e estavam agora em seus cabelos.

O sangue correndo rápido nas veias. Ele ainda dormia. Correu os dedos de leve pelos cabelos dele. A maciez branca dos fios confundindo-se com a palidez branca de seus dedos.

Há quanto tempo não fazia isso. Não que estivesse há tanto tempo assim sem segurar os fios brancos entre os dedos. O fizera inclusive essa mesma noite, mas não assim.

Era outro toque, outro clima, outros instintos.

Não tinha aquela sensação morna percorrendo seu corpo. Nem aquela paz suave da madrugada. Nem o silêncio se perdendo nos tons de preto e branco.

Um suspiro lento escapou pelas narinas, os lábios curvaram-se involuntariamente num sorriso doce. Vermelho borrado entre os ─ _as_ ─ cinzas.

Sua vida ainda era um mundo de cores a última vez que um sorriso assim dançara em seus lábios, rosas e não vermelhos.

Se houvesse um espelho que pudesse lhe mostrar seus traços naquele momento, enquanto os dedos corriam lentos entre os fios dos cabelos dele, Dominó teria se assustado. Tão acostumada estava a fitar sua máscara de indiferença.

Não havia o espelho. Mas havia o passado. E as lembranças. Preto e branco.

E tudo ficou cinza.

_What's wrong, what's wrong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs_

**III.**

Frio. Sentiu a pele arrepiar no mesmo instante em que o sorriso morreu em seu rosto. Não apenas isso.

Medo. Uma pontada de agonia percorreu seu corpo e recolheu a mão dos cabelos dele imediatamente.

Se ele tivesse um sono leve, teria acordado quando ela estremeceu, balançando a mão dele ainda pousada quente em sua coxa. Mas ele dormia pesado e apenas suspirou.

Sentiu-se vulnerável. Exposta. Nua. Estava realmente nua, mas sentia a alma desnuda. Alma? Será que tinha uma? Onde essa alma ficava quando puxava o gatilho de suas armas? Sem sentimento nenhum. Só o vazio.

Mas se não houvesse afinal uma alma, porque quando estava com ele, o mundo não era tão completamente cinza?

Mas até quando haveria ele?

No meio de todos os cinzas ─ com azul e vermelho sangue ─ existia a necessidade latente de pertencer. E doía.

Maldita necessidade que pulsava sem cessar. Perdeu a fé, a esperança, a doçura, a suavidade… Mas nunca aquela merda de querer ser de alguém. De algum lugar.

Desde que seu mundo se transformara em distorções de branco e preto, não sabia o que era ser de algum lugar. O que era ter um lugar para chamar de "lar".

Se fosse pensar bem sobre o assunto ─ e jamais faria isso ─ nunca tivera um lar. O que teve, e de forma intensa, foi a sensação de sentir-se em casa. _Só_ isso.

Era a droga do destino/missão em sua vida de novo. _Sua_?

Tocou de leve seu próprio rosto frio e pálido. Os dedos passaram sobre a mancha negra ao redor do olho esquerdo. Azul no preto. E branco.

Havia momentos em que se sentia tão desorientada, tão deslocada, tão _nada_.

Tinha que se tocar para de novo acreditar que existia.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home  
That's where she lies, broken inside  
With no place to go, no place to go  
To dry her eyes, broken inside_

**IV.**

E ele ainda dormia. Tranqüilo.

Não conseguia se lembrar a ultima vez que dormiu assim. Sempre com coisas demais na cabeça, ficava acordada por horas antes de conseguir dormir, por exaustão. Porque era _humana_.

Esquecia-se regularmente disso, até o corpo a alertar de uma forma ou de outra que precisava de água, de comida, de descansar.

E não mentiria ao dizer que era fácil. Muito menos aceitável. Por _ser _humana, entre uma missão e outra, tinha dias ruins, dores de cabeça, cortava um dedo tentando fazer a própria comida, batia o dedão do pé no canto dos móveis.

Porém não havia ninguém para compartilhar disso. Para ser humano com ela. Para cuidar dos cortes, beijar o local ferido, acalentar.

Mas e ele?

Nathan era como ela. Talvez não tão sombrio, embora também tivesse um passado pesado. Nathan ainda enxergava a vida em cores. Ainda tinha fé. Talvez ela fosse o cinza de suas cores. Com vermelho e azul pra combinar.

Mas ele dividia com ela as coisas _humanas_ da vida? Ou ele dividia com ela só os lençóis? Ou as missões? As armas?

E aquela merda de vontade de ter algum lugar. Para onde voltar. Para chorar suas dores e sentir-se confortada. Mesmo que sozinha. Mas não havia lugar para ir.

Havia, é claro, o seu apartamento. O lugar escuro e sombrio que Nathan tanto detestava. Mas não havia lugar no mundo todo, onde pudesse sentir de novo aquela sensação de estar em casa.

Nunca deveria ter acontecido, na verdade. Pois, de fato, não havia lugar pra ela no mundo. Fora criada para ser uma máquina. O fato de ter sentimentos e ser _humana_ era apenas um detalhe.

Que deveria ─ e seria ─ esquecido.

_Open your eyes  
And look outside  
Find the reason why _

**V.**

A faixa de luz da lua esgueirando-se pela escuridão do quarto.

Branco e preto.

E muitos tipos de cinza.

O som leve da respiração dele quebrando o silêncio entre as paredes.

Silêncio branco nas paredes cinza.

Ele moveu a mão que estava na coxa dela, tirando-a do lugar. A pele arrepiando do frio onde estivera quente. Azul por um segundo.

Um filete de íris azul sob as pálpebras pesadas antes de virar-se de lado, puxando-a para perto de si. E tudo ficou cinza de novo.

Seu rosto encaixou-se perfeitamente na curva do ombro dele. Ficou quieta, olhos fechados, o corpo próximo dele. O cheiro de sexo e perfume entrando em suas narinas.

A respiração dele demorou apenas alguns minutos pra voltar a ficar calma. E ele estava de novo dormindo, mas agora com o braço em torno da cintura dela.

A pele dele no peito era lisa. Ela espalmou a mão ali e não ousou movê-la mais que isso. Abriu os olhos devagar. Sentia os pelos da barba dele na sua testa.

Não era a primeira vez que dormiam assim. Talvez não fosse a última. Mas naquele momento, sentiu algo remexer por dentro. Quis não ter tantas barreiras internas para poder aproveitar o momento sem tanto medo.

Quis ter coragem para sentir de novo. Se deixar viver de novo. Mas para que afinal? Para ver tudo desmoronar diante de seus olhos mais uma vez? Não. Não faria isso. Não suportaria isso outra vez. A verdade, é que suportaria sim e esse era o problema.

Suportaria. E teria que conviver com a dor. Conviver com a dor é apenas para os fortes e não se orgulhava de ser forte. Pelo contrário. Queria também ter o direito de ser comum e muito fraca.

Respirou fundo sentindo aquela mistura de sexo e perfume invadir seu corpo. Não se afastou para não acordá-lo.

_Só _por isso.

_You've been rejected  
And now you can't find  
What you left behind_

**VI.**

Ele respirou fundo. O peito subiu e desceu lentamente. As mãos se moveram no quadril dela. E pararam em seguida. Ele dormia pesado.

Ela não.

Ela nunca.

Os olhos opacos fitavam a janela e uma parte da lua que se podia ver por ela. Azul, cinza e branco. Os pensamentos perdidos.

Muito lentamente, virou a cabeça para o relógio no criado-mudo. Números vermelhos brilhavam num fundo preto. 4h05m.

Não tinha dormido. Tinha sim fechado os olhos até que ele dormisse para que não notasse que ela estava acordada. Mas depois disso estivera de olhos abertos o tempo todo.

Um brilho azul embaçado nos muitos tipos de cinza.

O perfil dele dormindo era tranquilo. E bonito. Ele era muito bonito. Tinha um rosto forte com traços sérios. Os lábios, assim como os dela, raramente curvavam-se num sorriso sincero e tinha cicatrizes em torno do olho direito. Havia muitas outras cicatrizes no corpo todo. Marcas de uma vida inteira em favor da justiça.

_Justiça. _Nisso, e talvez _apenas_ nisso, ele era muito parecido com seu pai. Um pouco disso também havia sido ensinado por Jean. De sua mãe biológica, Nathan talvez tivesse herdado um pouco de frieza, um pouco de maldade.

Mas havia a sutileza no toque dos lábios dele quando a beijava. Antes de tudo virar apenas instinto, desejo, volúpia. E havia o desejo secreto de que isso fosse _só_ com ela.

Por que?

Sabia o porquê, mas não aceitava. Não podia aceitar. Não conseguia mais voltar a ser o que antes fora com tanta facilidade. Não conseguia mais encontrar o sentimento que morrera há anos atrás. Morrera com toda a doçura, com toda a suavidade. Morrera com todos os sorrisos.

E todas as cores.

_  
Be strong, be strong now  
Too many too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs_

**VII.**

Tão estranho.

Quem pudesse olhá-la agora deitada totalmente aconchegada aos braços de Nathan, o semblante calmo, embora sério, a respiração lenta, poderia dizer com certeza que ela estava feliz.

Mas os olhos ─ azul embaçando os tons de branco e preto ­─ não mentiam. Os olhos dela eram normalmente vazios e opacos. Frios, como vidro.

Não tinha sido sempre assim. Houve uma época em que os olhos azuis dela brilhavam como o céu em dia ensolarado e eram o caminho para sua alma. Eles demonstravam tudo que ela sentia. Era um erro. E ela o corrigiu com destreza ao longo dos anos.

Porém naquele momento, naquela noite, eles estavam de novo transparentes. E qualquer um que os olhasse com atenção poderia ver a tristeza, a dúvida, o medo no azul quase cinza.

E aquele sentimento que fazia seu coração bater descompassado. Que se espalhava, morno, por todos os poros. Aquele sentimento que ela queria, e devia ─ mas não podia ─ apagar. Esconder. Destruir.

Sempre destruir. Antes que cresça.

Antes que seja tarde demais. De novo.

Uma brisa fria entrou pela janela aberta, balançando a cortina, fazendo as sombras dançarem nas paredes, no chão, no teto. A pele descoberta arrepiou e Dominó lutou contra a vontade de também abraçá-lo. De aconchegar-se melhor em seus braços, de chegar mais perto.

Mais uma vez não queria acordá-lo. Mais uma vez queria destruir. Mas uma vez não queria deixar que crescesse.

Não pertencia àquele homem. Embora ─ secretamente ─ quisesse muito pertencer. Tinha medo do desespero com que às vezes retribuía os beijos dele. Aquele desespero que já sentira uma vez e que prometera nunca mais sentir.

Nunca mais.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home  
That's where she__ lies, broken inside  
With no place to go, no place to go  
To dry her eyes broken inside_

**VIII.**

Ela devia muito a ele. Sua vida era um mero detalhe.

Ele a salvara mais de uma vez. Ele trabalhou ao lado dela em tantas missões que perdera as contas. Sempre a protegendo, mesmo ela achando que não precisava disso, que podia cuidar-se sozinha.

Quando estava sozinha, um sorriso dançava em seus lábios. Vermelho sangue em todas aquelas distorções de branco e preto. No fundo, era bom saber que _alguém_ se importava.

Ele estivera presente em um dos momentos mais tristes de sua vida. E em todos os momentos depois deste. Era ele que a fazia sorrir de forma espontânea, o que ela disfarçava mudando de assunto ou saindo de perto dele com alguma desculpa.

E era ele que quebrava todas as barreiras dela e a tocava. Profundamente. Embora ela sempre dissesse a si mesma que era apenas instinto. Sexo. Carnal. _Só._

E ela se preocupava com ele. Como com ninguém mais. Há muito que se tornara uma mulher fria com qualquer sentimento humano, com qualquer dor, com qualquer pessoa. Mas era diferente com ele. Ela temia pela vida dele.

Muito embora, jamais demonstrasse. Algo dentro dela se remexia quando sabia que ele estava sofrendo, por qualquer motivo que fosse. E ficava ao lado dele, em silêncio.

Começara realmente a ficar preocupada quando notara que conhecia todos os tons da voz dele. Que podia julgar seu humor pelo jeito com que deixava a arma sobre uma mesa ou sofá. Que podia distinguir um sorriso sincero, daquele sorriso que escondia problemas e missões perigosas.

Que podia notar o nível de dor que ele sentia, pelo toque dele em seu corpo. Pelo jeito como ele a beijava. O jeito diferente que a pressionava contra o seu corpo.

Foi a partir de então que começou a ter medo. Que começou querer destruir. Que desejou ir embora, antes que fosse tarde demais. Sumir para bem longe. Quebrar.

E que dor era pensar nisso. Que dor pensar que nesse momento ─ em nenhum momento ─ tinha um lugar para ir, onde pudesse se sentir confortada. Onde pudesse chorar essa dor sem medo.

Um lugar apenas.

_Her feeling she hides  
__Her dream she can't find  
__She's losing her mind  
__She's falling behind_

**XIX.**

E então fugia para o único lugar onde ninguém poderia alcançá-la. Onde ela mesma não a alcançava. Dentro de si mesma.

Escondia no fundo da alma tudo que sentia e mentia pra si mesma que dessa forma apagava tudo. Não sentia mais.

As vezes realmente não sentia. Sabia disso pela maneira como lidava com suas missões. Como fazia tudo de forma mecânica e sem sentimentos.

Sabia que mudara muito com os anos e que havia um marco separador em sua vida. Havia uma Dominó antes e depois de Milo Thurman. A Dominó de antes não era uma assassina.

E pouco havia restado de sonhos e desejos. Havia apenas a resignação, a dor, as sombras, a tristeza. Era uma junção de tudo isso que a movia pra frente. Isso ou algo que ela não entendia. Mas continuava.

Como continuava ali com ele. Em seus braços. Observando seus traços, sentindo a respiração calma, as mãos quentes em seu quadril. Mentindo para si mesma que não gostava de nada daquilo, que era instinto, que era uma necessidade do corpo apenas e não da sua alma.

Alma? Ou o que quer que seja que havia dentro dela e que buscava um pouco de contato, um pouco de esperança, um pouco de humanidade.

E aquela falta de lágrimas como se tivesse seca por dentro, embora uma angustia fizesse seu peito doer cada vez que respirava o ar que o cercava com aquela mistura de perfume e sexo e _ele_.

Cada vez que sentia o rosto dele em sua testa, áspero da barba por fazer. Cada vez que movia a mão de leve na pele do peito dele e aflorava a sensação do resto do seu corpo próximo ao dele.

E o medo doentio de todas aquelas sensações.

Fechou os olhos por um minuto. Preto.

E milhões de tons de cinza à luz de um azul embaçado.

_She can't find her place  
__She's losing her faith  
__She's falling from grace  
__She's all over the place _

**X.**

Já não havia mais a branca luz da lua entrando pela janela.

A escuridão predominante deixava os tons de cinza mais escuros.

E o azul dos olhos dela mais opacos.

E a dor mais pungente.

Afastou-se, devagar, do abraço dele. Rolou para o canto mais afastado da cama, de costas. Sentiu ele se mexer e respirar mais fundo, mas ele não acordou. Apenas virou-se ficando de bruços.

Ela permaneceu de costas, fitando a parede a sua frente. Cobriu o corpo com o lençol para evitar o frio que de repente a acometeu. Ela não podia voltar atrás depois de tantos anos. Não podia mais encontrar em si aquele amor que teve antes. Tinha medo daquele amor.

Tinha medo do que ele lhe fizera. Preferia permanecer mergulhada no seu mundo em distorções de preto e branco. Na sua escuridão, estava mais segura. Mais livre. Mais só.

Esta era sua sina, seu destino. Era sua missão estar só.

Virou o corpo um pouco e observou ele dormir por alguns minutos. Não resistiu mais uma vez, e passou os dedos pelos cabelos dele lentamente antes de voltar a ficar de costas. Isso iria acabar. Destruir antes que cresça.

Iria esquecer a maciez dos fios brancos em seus dedos. Iria esquecer a pele quente na sua pele. Iria esquecer os beijos. Apagaria tudo da memória, como um dia apagara tudo o mais que não fosse dor.

Era fácil. Era simples.

O cansaço finalmente tomou conta dela. As pálpebras pesaram.

Os tons de cinza se apagaram aos poucos.

E tudo ficou preto.

* * *

_She's lost inside, lost inside _

* * *

• FIM •

* * *

¹ Baseada na música _Nobody's Home _de_ Avril Lavigne_


End file.
